Are you in? ¿Estás dentro?:::::::
by Krlota Riddle
Summary: Todos los martes por la noche cierto grupo selecto de alumnos se reúne en el aula de Adivinación. Hermione conoce las reglas... MqMxxx ::::
1. Como todos los martes

**¡Hola! Vuelvo con otro nick ! Jejeje. Siento que abandonara mis otros fics, no creo que los vaya a continuar ahora, pero me da penita borrarlos, aunque tuve éxito con Gravity of Love **

**Este es un capítulo piloto, si sé cómo continuar y la gente se vé interesada, lo seguiré. Digo esto porque a lo peor es un pelín fuerte, pero ya he leído cosas peores por aquí :p**

**Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Las nubes comenzaban a avanzar cada vez más rápido por el cielo, era una noche tranquila, y la Luna en cuarto creciente iluminaba los pasillos de Hogwarts a través de los grandes ventanales acristalados cuando las formas algodonosas del cielo le dejaban paso.

Como todas las noches de martes, una pequeña figura femenina evitaba esa luz con miedo de ser reconocida por cuadros o fantasmas con los que se encontraba en su camino.

Conocía esa trayectoria de memoria, ya que llevaba recorriéndola desde hacia ya casi medio año, y aunque cada vez le asustaba menos la posibilidad de ser descubierta y mucho más identificada, procuraba ocultar siempre su rostro por la capucha de la oscura túnica y alejarse de cualquier luz.

Apenas se oían sus ágiles pasos a través de los corredores, y el movimiento de las ropas con el aire era menos que un susurro. A oídos de los demás habitantes del castillo no era más que uno de los sutiles sonidos de la noche.

Recorría con prisa el largo pasillo de las aulas de los de primer curso hasta llegar a las altas escaleras del ala Este. Subiendo con suavidad peldaño a peldaño, alcanzó el nuevo corredor y siguió avanzando apremiantemente, hasta llegar a unas pequeñas escaleras de mano de madera que la llevarían directamente a su destino, una noche más, el aula de Adivinación.

Se colocó bien la túnica, con la intención de no tropezar con alguno de los finos y peligrosos peldaños de la escalera, y comenzó el corto ascenso hasta la entrada.

_ Siempre tan puntual_- pensó. Ninguna de las noches que llevaba viniendo a hurtadillas hasta allí, y no eran pocas, había tenido que hacer descender ella la escalera para facilitar el paso de los demás. Era una norma del que llegaba primero, y normalmente siempre era el mismo. Una vez subió la escalera y atravesó con su cabeza el hueco en el suelo que daba paso al aula, el sonido que en ella reinaba se hizo patente en sus oídos, ya que había dejado atrás el hechizo sonoro aplicado a la habitación una vez llegó al hueco:

Risas femeninas, coquetas y traviesas, risas roncas y graves, muy masculinas y afectadas, sonido de botellas, copas, pasos descalzos, roce de ropas, suspiros, conversaciones en susurros se entremezclaban en la habitación, acompañados de una música suave, relajante pero a la vez tentadora y sensual que parecía provenir de todos los rincones del aula.

Una vez dentro y tras incorporarse sobre el suelo enmoquetado, observó, como cada Martes por la noche en aquél rincón de Hogwarts, iluminada apenas por unas cuantas velas que flotaban en el aire y por la luna en el alto cielo del tejado hechizado como el Gran Comedor, tanto Gryffindors como Hufflepuffs, y como tanto Slytherins como Ravenclaws, se hallaban en una misma habitación sin rencores ni malicias, sin rivalidades ni prejuicios, al igual que sin adornos físicos, al igual que sin ropa, y al igual que sin identidad relacionada con quiénes eran fuera de ese Santuario circular, rendidos todos al mayor placer de la naturaleza humana.

Cuerpos desnudos, blancos, negros, femeninos, masculinos, únicamente piel y labios frente a los demás, andaban sin miedo por la habitación, jugueteaban unos con otros, se abrazaban, se besaban, otros de ellos miraban, una pareja se rendía al placer en un extremo de la habitación, otra pareja a su lado, esta vez dos chicas, les miraban mientras se acariciaban mutuamente, cuerpos desnudos servían copas llenas de exóticas bebidas, un aroma de rosas e incienso reinaba en el ambiente y la humedad lo impregnaba todo.

La recién llegada no era nueva en esto, pero cada noche que llegaba siempre se quedaba hipnotizada por la danza de piel desnuda que vibraba con esa lentitud, era tranquilidad y sin embargo de innata pasión reinando ese castillo por unas increíbles horas. Tras un segundo inmóvil, escuchó cómo el portón por el que acababa de acceder se cerraba suavemente, y otra persona detrás de ella le acarició el cuello, como señal de bienvenida.

Las palabras no eran algo necesario en este lugar. En este lugar, no era necesario fingir. No había cabida a los problemas de la vida real ni en el comportamiento de la vida real. Eran las normas.

Aquella mano bajó de su cuello hasta su hombro derecho, deslizando su ropa poco a poco por su brazo, mientras la otra mano acariciaba suavemente el pecho y suspiraba en su oído. Ella se dejaba hacer.

La túnica cayó al suelo, y bajo ésta no llevaba nada más de ropa. Su blancura relucía bajo la luz de la luna, y unos cuantos ojos de la sala la observaron, mientras las manos que la acababan de desnudar le seguían acariciando el pecho, mientras ella dejaba reposar la cabeza hacia atrás, sobre el hombro de su amante oportuno. Le gustaba, le gustaba que la miraran de esa forma, le gustaba dejarse observar mientras disfrutaba.

Poco a poco las caricias dejaron de ser tan suaves, y cuando abandonaron sus pechos por una fracción de segundo siguieron su trabajo más abajo, donde ella quería, donde se había afeitado la zona para aquella noche.

Eran las normas.

A aquellas manos les gustaba, pues la persona a las que pertenecían comenzó a suspirar fuertemente en su oído. Ella sonrió, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un leve jadeo agudo, cuando esas manos se abrieron camino dentro de sus piernas. Estaba muy mojada, y sus dedos entraban dentro de ella con suma facilidad. Cerró los ojos inconscientemente, pero no quería. Sabía que la estaban mirando y quería verles a ellos también. Entreabriendo los párpados mientras aquellas increíbles manos manejaban dentro de ella, logró ver como algunos de los hombres de enfrente comenzaban a masturbarse observándola, al igual que varias chicas. Una pareja comenzó imitarnos al fondo de la sala.

La excitación era total, no pudo seguir con los ojos abiertos, necesitó cerrarlos fuertemente cuando notó el miembro de su compañero, fuerte y duro pegado a su espalda, y cómo empezaba a moverse y a frotarse contra ella, a la vez que se inclinó hacia delante en una convulsión repentina. Iba a irse, y era demasiado pronto para empezar.

Notando cómo la chica se inclinaba, el hombre la puso de rodillas contra el suelo en un ágil movimiento, y llamó con la mirada a uno de los hombres que se masturbaban frente a ella, el cual entendió rápidamente. Se acercó a ellos, y tras darle un húmedo beso de tronillo a su compañero, levantó la cara de la chica, sudada por el placer, e introdujo su miembro en la boca.

Ella se movía para metérsela entera dentro, jugando con la lengua e inconscientemente elevando sus caderas en un estado de extrema excitación. El hombre detrás de ella levantó sus nalgas en el aire, le abrió las piernas, y la penetró con violencia.

Hermione gimió fuertemente.

* * *

**Uf! jajajaja**

**Reviews plizzz GO! **


	2. Al día siguiente

**Holaaaa! Gracias a los Reviews de verdaaa! Pues claro que continuaré la historia!!! **

**Esto no será un Ron/Hermione, lo prometo, pero esperaré un poco para descubrir a la verdadera pareja o q? jejejeje**

**Los capis no son muy largos porque me gusta no tardar demasiado en alctualizar, lo siento :s**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

* * *

Como una mañana más de miércoles, una somnolienta prefecta de séptimo año en Hogwarts se maldecía a sí misma por haberse quedado hasta las seis de la mañana una vez más, y maldiciendo a quien organizó aquella reunión los martes, en vez de hacerlo los viernes o los sábados, cuando se podría dormir al día siguiente.

Claro que en ese caso, no todos podrían acudir debido a que se marchasen a ver a sus padres o familiares, y la asistencia era obligatoria.

Eran las normas y ella las debía acatar.

Sonó una vez más el despertador.

ITS SO MUCH BETTEEEEEEEEEEEEEER….

_ Incubus_, pensó. Le encantaba ese grupo, y era genial despertarse los miércoles con esa melodía, esa letra, esa sensación… Se acurrucó un poco más entre las sábanas, procurando no caer rendida.

THAT EVERYONE IS IN, ARE YOU IIIIIIIINNNNNN?????….

Debería llegar puntual a clase ya que anoche no lo fui en la reunión. Me merecí el castigo pensó divertida, mientras dejaba asomar una sonrisa traviesa bajo la manta, sonrisa que no muchos conocían en la sabelotodo Granger, sólo un cierto grupo selecto de alumnos y alumnas de los últimos años, con los que compartía algo más que comentarios sobre libros, exámenes y profesores, que es lo que normalmente hacía la Hermione de todos los días.

Aunque aquella, definitivamente, no era ella.

A través de los años en Hogwarts se había ido formando en los demás una imagen de sí misma que quizás sí era una verdadera parte de ella, pero la cual a través del tiempo, cambiando junto a su cuerpo hacia un tipo de chica más madura, evolucionó hacia un carácter más fogoso, más temperamental y más sensual, aunque sólo fuera en el interior.

Ella creció en la escuela de magia y Hechicería junto con sus mejores amigos Harry y Ron como una chica sabelotodo, a veces impertinente pero muy fiel; quedó claro en toda la escuela de que Hermione Granger tenía sus ideas muy claras, las cuales se centraban en los estudios y en la amistad hacia sus compañeros. Nunca había nada que la distrajese, ni siquiera cuando las demás chicas comenzaban, ya por tercer y cuarto curso, a interesarse por los trapitos, el maquillaje y sobre todo, los chicos.

Era verdad que circulaban rumores acerca de esos tres "tan amigos", sobre todo en las mentes diabólicas de los miembros de Slytherin, pero los más cercanos sabían que entre ellos lo único que había era una intensa amistad, que era exactamente lo que Hermione sentía.

Sin embargo, fuera de esa imagen recatada y moral de la castaña que no había cambiado en siete años, Hermione sentía que en su interior ardía una llama que nada tenía que ver con el fervor de los estudios. Una llama que había nacido casi medio año atrás, durante el último verano, cuando el calor, la playa y una subida efervescente y letal de hormonas la había inundado por completo, descubriéndose a sí misma observando a los chicos bronceados durante el día, y sudando calenturas y sueños extraños por la noche, cuando el pijama le molestaba y sus manos se adentraban por sitios desconocidos de su propio cuerpo.

Desde ese verano no habían pasado apenas seis meses, pero se le habían hecho eternos, sobre todo dado que cada semana se encontraba deseando fervientemente que llegase la siguiente, de modo que cada noche, si no era la noche del martes, se volvía interminable.

Y así iba a resultar el día y la noche de hoy, interminable, sobre todo después de la sesión de anoche. Hermione se sacudió las sábanas de encima violentamente, sin acordarse de que no llevaba nada puesto.

_ Mierda_ pensó, tapándose rápidamente otra vez observando a su alrededor. Sonrió sintiéndose estúpida. _Serás tonta…_ Hacía un par de meses que dormía sola en una de las habitaciones particulares de los prefectos.

Volvió a destaparse, esta vez con la tranquilidad de sentirse sola y alegrándose por sentir el frescor de la brisa a través de la ventana en su cuerpo desnudo. Todavía seguía sintiendo calores por culpa de la noche anterior.

- Menuda mierda, cada vez me sienta peor…

Se avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero cada miércoles deseaba un poco más que esas "reuniones especiales" se celebrasen más a menudo, no sólo una vez por semana.

Aunque había pocas cosas que ya le avergonzasen a la castaña, gracias sobre todo a esas "reuniones": se había soltado del todo; los martes por la noche era la Hermione explosiva, sensual y sobre todo, libre, que desde hacía tiempo había querido ser para los demás, aunque por el día volviese a tener que colocarse esa máscara de estudiante tímida y recatada que todos sabían que era. Todos, menos los participantes de las reuniones, por supuesto, pero el resto de la semana cada uno se debía comportar con normalidad, como si aquellas reuniones nocturnas, y los hechos acontecidos en ellas no existieran.

_ Son las normas_ pensó Hermione. Malditas normas…

La castaña se encerró en el baño, maldiciendo en voz alta.

* * *

- Pero bueno, Hermione… ¿otra vez te quedaste estudiando hasta las tantas?

La castaña no prestó atención a lo que Ron le decía, todas las mañanas de miércoles era lo mismo… ¿Esque no les entra en la cabeza de que una chica de 17 años pueda interesarse en algo más que en los libros?

Abrió la cabeza para replicar, pero cambió de opinión. No estaba de humor para pelear, otra vez, con su amigo. Además esa imagen de sabelotodo era lo único que escudaba la verdadera razón por la que tenía unas ojeras hasta la cintura. Aunque aparte de eso su piel estaba radiante… Eso le encantaba.

Se sentó en silencio entre sus dos amigos Harry y Ron con sonrisa resignada y se sirvió un buen vaso de zumo de calabaza. Necesitaba recuperar fuerzas.

- Oye ´Mione, no deberías trabajar tanto, ya te pasas muchas tardes en la biblioteca leyendo y estudiando, deberías descansar más…- el rostro de Harry era de verdadera preocupación. _Vaya¿tan mala cara tengo?_ pensó Hermione. Sonrió a sus amigos, lo último que quería era que se preocuparan.

- Tranquilo Harry, era sólo que me enganché a una novela muggle y no pude dejarla hasta que la acabé - sonaba a una excusa razonable.

- Jo, yo tardo semanas en acabarme un libro a buen ritmo y esta se lo lee en una noche. No es saludable - dijo Ron.

- Eso es porque no te interesas realmente por la trama - contestó Hermione. Bien, no sería normal que no le replicase, notarían algo la mente satisfecha de la castaña sonrió para sí y siguió desayunando con avidez. Harry y Ron decidieron dejarla a su aire, ya que parecía demasiado hambrienta, y ellos ya llevaban un rato en el Gran comedor.

La chica llevaba ya lo que le parecían siglos mintiendo a sus amigos acerca de esos miércoles por la mañana. Lo raro era que no se hubieran dado cuenta todavía de la repetición semanal de esas ojeras tan profundas. _No tienen ojos en la cara_ pensó Hermione. Bueno, mejor para ella, no hubiera tenido una excusa convincente si sus amigos hubieran descubierto esa pauta de cada miércoles. Sabía que junto a ellos había resuelto multitud de misterios, pero empezaba a dudar de su capacidad de síntesis.

Rió para sí.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca en todos esos años en Hogwars se había reído de sus amigos, o había creído que eran estúpidos. Esas sesiones nocturnas empezaban a cambiar algo de su carácter, y hacía tiempo que lo estaba notando. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

Soltarse, si esa era la palabra adecuada, de esa manera impúdica delante de algunos verdaderos desconocidos y otros demasiado conocidos empezaba a reflejarse en su manera de hablar, de comportarse. Intentaba que no sucediera, pero a veces durante el día, se sorprendía a sí misma mirando pícaramente a alumnos que le resultaban atractivos, por supuesto aquellos que no eran miembros de ese grupo nocturno tan selecto. Eran las normas.

También se fijaba que a veces, recorría los pasillos tamboleando las caderas de un lado a otro, costumbre adquirida tras muchas horas en la clase de astronomía, no precisamente con la profesora Trenlanwey. Solía atraer las miradas de aquellas personas del sexo masculino (y algunas del femenino) con esa manera de andar, y aunque intentaba que no sucediera, en el fondo, le gustaba ser observada.

Nunca se había sentido tan segura y tan cómoda en su situación como mujer que ese año de Hogwarts.

En ese momento, mientras saboreaba deliciosamente ese sentimiento acompañado de un croissant a la plancha, una sutil ráfaga de aire pasó fugaz a su espalda, provocando un ligero movimiento de su capa Gryffindor, a la vez que una fría y suave mano acarició su nuca por encima de la larga melena castaña. Hermione no pudo reprimir un escalofrío debido a la sorpresa y a la familiaridad que ese roce le hizo sentir. Cuando se dio la vuelta para averiguar quién era el dueño o dueña de ese roce tan poco casual, no pudo más que divisar como una capa negra se escondía tras la puerta del Gran Comedor. El resto de los pocos alumnos que quedaban seguían en sus asientos, absortos en conversaciones o en la comida.

Hermione se quedó paralizada en su asiento mirando hacia donde aquella capa acababa de desaparecer.

Ese roce en la nuca, tan familiar…

Pero nadie se había acercado a ella nunca tanto como para que supiera con seguridad que no era la primera vez que lo sentía.

_ A no ser…_

La castaña se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, cogió la mochila y velozmente se dirigió a la puerta del gran Comedor, pero allí no había nadie. Sin que esto le sorprendiera y con paso decidido, corrió hacia las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto propio como prefecta de Gryffindor, sin darse cuenta de que las clases ya estaban empezando.

Pero eso ya no le importaba, sólo quería asegurarse de lo que acaba de suceder, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado:

Alguien había roto las normas.

* * *

**Cortito, pero intrigante xD Sólo quería meterme un poco en la cabezita de Hermione para saber cómo piensa en estos momentos.**

**Espero actualizar pronto.**

**1...2...review...GO!**


	3. Las Normas

**¡Holaaa! He tradado en actualizar porque quería que este capítulo fuera más largo, por petición de reviews xD **

**Gracias a todos/as los que me habéis dejado un comentario MUAKS!!**

**Las Normas**

* * *

Cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación. Había llegado corriendo hasta ese extremo de la torre Gryffindor procurando que nadie la viese, no era normal en ella faltar a clase o ni siquiera ser un poco impuntual, por lo que necesitaría de la ausencia por enfermedad, y eso no sería válido si alguien la hubiese visto subir ágilmente los escalones de dos en dos hasta su habitación. Demasiado atlético para una persona con fiebre… 

Pero la urgencia era necesaria. Nada más cerrar la puerta se abalanzó sobre su baúl, revolviendo todo lo que había en él cuidadosamente colocado.

Desde que recibió la Invitación un par de meses después de que empezara el último curso en Hogwarts, se había obsesionado con aquellas normas, pues ella, Hermione Granger, siempre se había regido por ellas hasta que se encontraba con la causa perfecta para romperlas, como siempre había ocurrido en sus aventuras con Harry y Ron. Aunque ella nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que siempre deseaba contradecir cualquier regla impuesta.

Y ahora que lo único que hacía girar su mundo eran aquellas reuniones del martes por la noche, las reglas que se debían cumplir obligatoriamente para la no-expulsión se habían convertido en un modo de vida para la castaña: no habría excusa suficiente en su vida que le incitase a romperlas.

Nunca había visto ningún comportamiento por parte de los miembros de la reunión alejado de aquellas estrictas reglas, ni dentro ni fuera del aula de Adivinación, pero hoy, y pillándola completamente desprevenida, alguien que formaba parte de las escapadas nocturnas había roto una de las más severas reglas.

Y tenía que averiguar quién.

Tras dejar toda la habitación llena de ropa, libros, plumas y demás cosas que guardaba correctamente en su baúl, Hermione encontró lo que estaba buscando, un sobre de pergamino abierto, con un sello de lacre despegado de la solapa superior donde todavía se podían leer unas brillantes iniciales marcadas " MQM".

Con el sobre en las manos y mirándolo fijamente, la castaña se sentó sin prisa en su cama, mientras sus dedos acariciaban el suave pergamino.

Se sabía su contenido de memoria, y aún así cada vez que lo tenía en sus manos, los recuerdos de aquella mañana de Noviembre volvían a su mente.

_Flashback_

_Tock Tock_

Unos ruidos en la ventana.

Las siete de la mañana.

Otra vez se había quedado dormida con una novela erótica entre las manos, camuflada con el nombre de "El Quijote", y sin camisón alguno bajo las mantas.

_Tock Tock_

Con un rápido vistazo a la ventana mientras rápidamente se ponía su recatada bata, Hermione vio a una lechuza desconocida pero francamente bonita apostada en su ventana, golpeando con emergencia el cristal.

- Ya va, ya va….- murmuró, mientras con tranquilidad llegaba hasta la ventana y abría el pestillo.

La lechuza voló dentro de la habitación, posándose sobre el hombro de Hermione. La chica la observó, era realmente hermosa, blanca como la nieve, muy similar a la lechuza de Harry, pero esta tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes pálidos y un porte mucho más orgulloso de la lechuza de su amigo

- ¿De quién eres tu, eh?- le preguntó la castaña sin esperar respuesta, y cogió el sobre apergaminado del pico del pájaro.

La lechuza ululó con fuerza, y se alejó volando del hombro de Hermione, pero no se fue de la habitación como cualquier lechuza debería haber hecho tras enviar correctamente un mensaje, sino que se apostilló en el dosel bajo de la cama de la chica, mirándola con despecho, como esperando algo.

Hermione se la quedó mirándola extrañada, con el sobre en las manos. Tras unos segundos, la lechuza ululó aún más fuerte, sobresaltándola y percatándose de que el pájaro esperaba que ella abriese su mensaje.

- Oh, claro- murmuró Hermione, disculpándose con la mirada a la lechuza, que se irguió orgullosa, y abriendo cuidadosamente el sobre, en cuya parte frontal se leía con cuidada caligrafía y en tinta dorada "_Hermione Granger, cuarto femenino de los Prefectos, Torre de Gryffindor, Howgwarts_".

Sin apartar la vista del sobre, Hermione sacó con suavidad dos pergaminos doblados con precisión. Pero al desdoblar el que le pareció más grande, y por lo tanto más importante, sólo se encontró con una línea escrita, en la misma cuidada caligrafía, en la que se leía:

_¿Are you in?_

La castaña miró con desconfianza el pergamino, le dio la vuelta, desplegó el segundo pergamino y volvió a mirar el sobre por todas partes, pero no había nada más escrito, o ninguna reseña que le indicara quién le había enviado tan extraño mensaje. ¿Por qué dos pergaminos si en el segundo no hay nada escrito?

Levantó la cabeza hacia la lechuza, con la vaga intención de obtener alguna respuesta de ella, pero cuando miró el dosel de su cama, la lechuza ya no estaba allí.

De repente notó un picotazo.

- ¡¡Auuuu!!- Hermione soltó un grito.

La lechuza acababa de picotearle en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, en dirección contraria hacia donde ella estaba mirando. EL pájaro volvió a su posición en el dosel fanfarronamente, sin importarle losgritos de la Gryffindor.

- ¿Pero a que ha venido…?

Cuando se acercaba furiosamente hacia la lechuza para darle su merecido, Hermione observó atónita cómo el misterioso pergamino se había manchado de sangre en su mano derecha, y en ese momento empezaba a aparecer mágicamente la información que ella había estado buscando.

Conjuro revelador por sangre pensó fascinada. Era un encantamiento que había estudiado años atrás pero que nunca había llegado a utilizar. Sólo se requería su uso cuando se necesitaba someter a la persona a la que se le enviaba el mensaje encantado bajo algún tipo de poder o amenaza.

Al recordar esto, Hermione tragó saliva. Seguía viendo como un texto cobraba forma ante sus ojos, y cuando éste terminó, una vaga luz se reflejó en el pergamino desde el sol de la ventana, remarcando las últimas letras grabadas en él: _**Más que Magia**_.

_Fin del Flashback_

La Gryffindor sonrió para sí al recordar el inicial miedo que le inspiró lo que allí había escrito, y sobre todo la advertencia sobre el conjuro Olviatte el cual estaba preparado para actuar sobre el destinatario del pergamino, cuya sangre manchada en carta había cerrado el encantamiento.

_Que buen plan_ pensó Hermione, yo no lo hubiera hecho mejor.

Por supuesto, ella no tuvo que sufrir el encantamiento. La lectura de la invitación la dejó fascinada, y si en algún momento se mostró arrepentida de haber contestado que sí a la carta, comprometiéndose a cumplir las normas y asistir a su primera reunión el primer martes tras recibirla, seguramente fue segundos antes de entrar por primera vez en el aula de Adivinación, cuando los nervios, no sabía si por vergüenza o por la anticipación a lo que iba a experimentar, la traicionaron.

Aunque sólo fue ese momento.

Y ahora peligraba todo ese mundo que la había sacado de las sombras por primera vez en su vida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando atrás las cavilaciones y los recuerdos, Hermione sacó el pergamino que contenía el sobre, y desdoblándolo con cuidado ya que estaba demasiado usado de las veces que había leído y releído aquella lista, volvió una vez más a morderse el dedo índice de la mano derecha y depositar una gota de su brillante sangre sobre la carta, desvelando su contenido, y volvió una vez más a aquellas líneas cuidadosamente caligrafiadas para asegurarse de lo que debía hacer.

Bajo la primera línea reluciente que encabezaba el pergamino "_Más que Magia_" se leía:

**NORMAS OBLIGATORIAS SOBRE EL GRUPO NOCTURNO MÁS QUE MAGIA**

**Normas para la admisión e ingreso de nuevos miembros:**

**1** Sólo se permitirá la admisión de un nuevo miembro cuando otro haya abandonado al colegio, es decir, se mantendrá siempre el mismo número de miembros en el grupo, siendo éste 50 del género femenino y 50 del género masculino. La única manera de abandonar el grupo es abandonando el colegio.

**2** Sólo un miembro consolidado del grupo (miembro desde más de 1 año) puede proponer a una persona para el ingreso, debiendo ser sometido a votación por otros dos miembros más ( del género masculino y femenino respectivamente) y por el miembro Principal. Si la persona propuesta es admitida, el envío de la invitación corre a cargo del miembro Principal.

**3** Se mantendrá en secreto la identidad y la solicitud de admisión de los nuevos miembros al resto del grupo con el objetivo de preservar el factor sorpresa. De igual modo se mantendrá en secreto la identidad de los miembros responsables de la admisión, tanto para el miembro admitido como del resto del grupo.

**4** Antes de presentar una propuesta de admisión, se debe tener en cuanta los siguientes requisitos fundamentales que la persona propuesta debe cumplir:

- buena presencia física y belleza exterior: es indispensable para una buena atracción física entre los miembros del grupo.

- Correcta higiene personal: no serán dispuestas a votación personas cuya higiene sea puesta ni siquiera en duda.

- Potencial erótico: las personas dispuestas a votación deben poseer una apariencia externa que predisponga sus dotes para las artes amatorias.

- Carácter liberal : no serán dispuestas a votación personas recatadas, frígidas o de mente cerrada.

- Inteligencia: un miembro potencial debe tener la suficiente agilidad mental como para cumplir las reglas obligatorias y la responsabilidad que conllevan.

**Normas de comportamiento en las reuniones:**

**1** El grupo nocturno Más que Mágia sólo se da lugar los martes por la noche de 01:00 a 07:00 de la madrugada en el Aula de Adivinación. La primera persona en llegar a la habitación es responsable de preparar los hechizos silenciadores, ambientales y térmicos, así como del conjuro de staff o complementos, y facilitar el acceso a la habitación colocando la escalera insonorizada.

**2** Para la asistencia se debe acudir individualmente, nunca en parejas o en grupos. Si se es sorprendido por Filch o cualquier otro profesor, se prohíbe la entrada de ese miembro esa noche por seguridad, siendo de obligada notificación lo ocurrido y la causa de la no asistencia al miembro Principal.

**3** Las actividades que se realizan en las reuniones de MQM no están seguidas por ninguna norma, pero se han de cumplir ciertas reglas básicas para que estas actividades resulten altamente satisfactorias para todos los miembros:

- Es obligatoria la **desnudez completa**, sin complementos, y llevar el pelo suelto, tanto mujeres como hombres.

- Son obligatorios los **conjuros profilácticos** tanto en mujeres como hombres siempre antes de acudir a la reunión.

- Terminantemente **prohibido** el tabaco, así como ningún tipo de droga, tanto muggle como mágica. Sólo esta permitido las bebidas alcohólicas que se encuentran en el Aula.

- **NO significa NO**. Si alguno de los miembros no desea hacer algo, no está bajo ninguna obligación. La otra persona no puede en ningún momento forzar ninguna situación, debiendo disculparse si al miembro afectado le ha resultado molesto. De igual manera éste deberá aceptar las disculpas, manteniendo siempre unos con otros una actitud de respeto y compañerismo.

- No hay cabida en este grupo para personas: clasistas, perturbadas, adictas, escandalosas, ni ningún comportamiento que implique una perturbación en el carácter relajado y seguro de las reuniones.

- **TODO está permitido**, siempre con la aprobación de las personas implicadas en el juego propuesto.

**Normas de comportamiento fuera de las reuniones:**

**1** Los miembros del grupo MQM sólo tendrán contacto como tales dentro del espacio y el horario marcado para las reuniones.

**2** Fuera de estos límites, **esta ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO cualquier comportamiento, conversación o acciones directas o indirectas relacionadas con las reuniones.**

**El incumplimiento de cualquiera de estas normas pone en serio peligro tanto el correcto funcionamiento y la tranquilidad de las reuniones como la continuidad del grupo y su estricto secreto. Por lo tanto, se castigará con la expulsión del grupo e incluso la expulsión del colegio Hogwarts a perpetuidad a quienes incumplan estas normas, y a quienes permitan este incumplimiento.**

La firma de este documento es aceptar lo anteriormente estipulado.

Y debajo de todo el pergamino, con letra torpe y nerviosa, estaba la firma de la propia Hermione.

La chica se quedó unos segundos comprendiendo palabra por palara el último párrafo escrito.

"…_ a quienes incumplan estas normas, y a quienes permitan este incumplimiento_."

"…_a quienes permitan este incumplimiento_."… Entonces, es una norma implícita el denunciar a cualquiera que incumpla estas normas…

Hermione se alarmó.

No tenía ni idea de quién había sido el responsable de ese roce nada casual durante el desayuno, pero estaba convencida de que era uno de los miembros del MQM, pues nadie más podría haberla tocado de esa manera. Era su obligación denunciarlo, pero no sabía nada acerca de quién podría ser…

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que, si algún otro de los miembros del grupo les había visto, tanto al dueño o dueña de la mano misteriosa como a ella, e informaba de lo acontecido al miembro Principal del grupo antes que ella, ponía en serio peligro su propia continuidad en el grupo ya que se le acusaría a ella también.

La mente de Hermione bullía frenéticamente… No podía esperar hasta el Martes siguiente pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? De todos modos, si alguien había visto la escena del desayuno tampoco podía decir nada hasta la siguiente reunión. Además, no sabía qué podía hacer… Quizás denunciar a esa mano desconocida pondría en peligro la tranquilidad de las reuniones, ya que si el miembro Principal sospechaba que había un infractor entre los miembros, tenía el poder de suspender las reuniones hasta encontrar al culpable, y lo último que necesitaba Hermione en este momento era que desapareciera el único motivo que la hacía sentir viva.

El rostro de la Gryffindor palideció ante esa posibilidad.

_No… no podía ser…_

_Tranquila Hermione_, pensó. Ni siquiera estás segura de que hubiera alguien del MqM en el Gran Comedor, y tampoco de si os ha visto… Además, por tu cara de sorpresa, es evidente que no te esperabas lo que pasó. Y aún, así es un simple roce…

Pero ella sabía que en eso último se engañaba a sí misma. Estaba TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO cualquier contacto de entre miembros, a menos que ese fuese el comportamiento normal frente a la imagen pública por decirlo de alguna manera. Pero Hermione apenas tenía contacto social, salvo por Harry, Ron y los hermanos de éste, y estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos había sido el responsable. Y ninguno de ellos pertenecía al MqM…

Antes de que su cabeza empezara a dar vueltas, volvió rápidamente a introducir el pergamino en el sobre y esconderlo nuevamente en el fondo de su baúl. Recogió con precisión y rapidez todas las cosas que habían quedado esparcidas por el suelo de su habitación, y una vez lo tuvo todo otra vez ordenado, se dejó caer sobre el colchón de su cama para ordenar su cabeza.

Estaba echa un lío… No se solía alterar tanto por nada que no fueran los exámenes finales, y sin embargo una remota posibilidad que había invadido su cabeza empezaba a desbaratar todo su mundo.

Y no era porque, si la culpasen, el miembro Principal hallaría la forma de expulsarla de Hogwarts (que hasta unos meses atrás hubiera sido la peor de las peores pesadillas de la castaña); tampoco era la responsabilidad de hallas al verdadero culpable de la infracción y tener que denunciarlo (no era una chivata, pero antes de ser hallada culpable, cualquier cosa).

Lo que verdaderamente la aterraba, era la posibilidad de no volver nunca a experimentar esa sensación de libertad, sin ataduras, prejuicios o vergüenzas que experimentaba esos martes por la noche.

Y sin esas visitas al aula de Adivinación, tendría que volver a aquellas noches sofocantes, cuando el pijama la asfixiaba, se dormía entre brumas y sueños febriles para despertar empapada en sudor y otras secreciones más íntimas. Tendría que acudir otra vez a novelas eróticas muggles, que pasan desapercibidas entre los controles mágicos, para imaginar ser la protagonista de esas escenas tan bien descritas entre las páginas, mientras los dedos curiosos avanzaban entre su ropa para aliviarse de esa ardiente inquietud que le quemaba por dentro…

Pero sabía que, después de haber vivido lo que había vivido, volver a las vergonzosas artimañas de adolescente no le servirían de nada, porque lo único que podría aliviarla sería notar nuevamente unos brazos viriles rodeándola por detrás y haciéndola sentir la mujer fogosa y sensual en la que, irremediablemente, se había convertido.

Y tumbada sobre su cama, acompañada de ese pensamiento y lágrimas en los ojos, se durmió.

* * *

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Unos ojos la espiaban a través de una cortina de cuentas de colores.

Hermione se miró, descubriendo que se encontraba tumbada desnuda sobre una alfombra persa de tonos rojos y negros, su postura se dirigía directamente hacia esos ojos ocultos, ofreciendole sus piernas netreabiertas. La chica no se sorprendió, ni intentó cambiar de postura. Todo alrededor de ella, esos ojos, la alfombra y la cortina era fondo negro interminabla. Aquellas pupilas la obserbaban atentamente.

- ¿Por qué miras?- volvió a preguntar la Gryffindor.

El par de ojos brillantes cuyo color cambiaba con el reflejo de las cuentas de la cortina se esturaron, reflejando una sonrisa traviesa inexistente. Una carcajada lejana se escuchó en foma de eco desde el infinito oscuro que la rodeaba.

El ambiente era húmedo, como si huviera muchas personas en ese lugar, aunque ella sólo viera vacío. Pero no sentía ningún miedo.

Clavó sus ojos ámbar en la cortina, intentando adivinar al dueño de los que allí detrás se escondían. Entrecerró los párpados, forzando sus pupilas a ver mas allá de las cuentas, y ver con claridad quién la estaba observando, cuando de repente una fuerza invisible la penetró con facilidad.

La impresión forzó a Hermione a arquear la espalda, sujetarse con las manos a la alfombra persa e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás...

_¿Qué es esto?_ pensó. En el medio segundo después de que sucediera, la gryffindor sólo pudo pensar en dos cósas: qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y.. por qué le gustaba tanto.

Antes de que pudiera formular la primera de las preguntas en voz alta, las envestidas se sucedieron, una tras otra, rápida y fuertemente, empujando a Hermione hacia la parte posterior de la alfombra. Ella sólo conseguía gemir cada vez más fuertemente, pues la misteriosa fuerza la estaba llenando por completo, provocándole tal placer que se había nublado cualquier pensamiento consciente. Minúsculas gotas de sudor comenzaban a resbalarse por su cuerpo desnudo, cayendo sobre el tejido persa, sus caderas subían y bajaban al ritmo de las sacudidas,y sus manos incoscientemente comenzaban a masajear sus senos, en cuyas cúspides sus pezones habían enrojecido a causa de la excitación.

El ritmo de las envestidas aumentó, y la boca entreabierta de Hermione empezó a dejar escapar escandalosos gemidos y palabras inconexas, previas a la explosión de placer que comenzaba a producirse dentro de su vientre. Las sacudidas ya la habían empujado hasta el borde de la alfombra, tras la cual sólo había avismo y oscuridad.

Pero Hermione no se daba cuenta, y cuando aquella fuerza invisible empujó dentro de ella por última vez, justo cuando la chica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa con al cual el orgasmo la había alcanzado finalmente, ella cayó, ya sin gritos y con el sudor más helado que nunca sobre su piel, y la cara retorcida por el estallido de placer y la sorpresa de que estaba precipitándose al vacío...

¡Auchhhh!

Hermione había dado con su cabeza en el suelo, el resto de su cuerpo apoyándose boca abajo en su cama. Su falda estaba totalemnte subida hasta su cintura,s s bragas habían desaparecido y sólo quedaba entre sus piernas un gran charco de humedad.

Suspiró fuertemente...

_Sin duda debo de hacer algo para solucionarlo._

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado, aun****que es únicamente Hermione :S Espero que pronto aparezca algún chico xD o chica... ¬¬**

**1...2...review...GO!**


End file.
